Rencontre Officielle
by Yagaelle
Summary: Bellatrix reçoit un bien drôle de cadeau pour ses 17 ans.


Disclamer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, comme toujours...  
><span>Thème<span>: Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black-Lestrange (by Raya)  
><span>Personnages présents<span>: Rodolphus et Bellatrix  
><span>Titre: <span>Rencontre Officielle

Bellatrix avait été réveillée tôt par le chant des oiseaux qui nichaient dans le grand jardin attenant au manoir de son père. Alors qu'elle s'étirait paresseusement, elle réalisa qu'on était le 12 août et qu'elle venait d'avoir 17 ans. Enfin majeure, elle allait pouvoir s'émanciper et décider de certaines choses elle-même.

Sous ses abords de fille bien éduquée de bonne famille, Bellatrix souffrait en silence d'un manque de reconnaissance de la part de ses parents et surtout de son père, Cygnus. Dénuée de la grace de la plus jeune sœur et de l'intelligence pétillante de sa cadette, Bellatrix semblait être à ses yeux le vilain petit canard de la fratrie. Pourtant cette dernière s'était promise d'être à la hauteur des attentes de son père et de lui montrer que elle aussi pourrait réussir dans ce monde si fermer des sang-purs.

Le problème essentiel de Bellatrix, était qu'elle était incapable de se conformer à une forme quelconque d'autorité. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre son envol et arriver à devenir quelqu'un par elle-même en faisant ses propres choix et en se battant pour ce en quoi elle croit.

Elle s'habilla et passa devant les portes de chambre encore fermées de ses deux jeunes sœurs. Elle posa son oreille sur chacune des portes, mais n'entendant rien, elle ne poussa pas les portes, ne voulant pas les réveiller. Elle rejoignit donc seule la cuisine. Alors qu'elle allait franchir les portes de cette dernière, elle entendit deux voix qui semblaient se disputer.

- Elle vient à peine d'avoir 17 ans Cygnus !

- Elle est majeure ! Il est tout à fait temps !

- C'est bien trop jeune ! Laisse-la au moins finir ses études à Poudlard.

- Elle les finira, nous organiseront les fiançailles officielles avant la rentrée et le mariage aura lieue l'année prochaine quand elle sera diplômée.

- Tu aurais pu la laisser décider…

- Druella ! On ne va pas perdre des années à attendre que ta fille finisse par séduire un sang-pur qui voudra bien d'elle. J'ai pris ma décision, et elle est irrévocable. Ils viendront cet après-midi pour la rencontre officielle.

Bellatrix resta figée sur le pas de la porte, comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle. Elle n'osait plus pénétrer dans la pièce, ne voulant pas affronter son père et cette horrible nouvelle. Elle se retourna en entendant du bruit et vit Narcissa qui venait de se réveiller. La petite blonde avait à peine 13 ans et semblait déjà si frêle que Bellatrix n'avait de cesse de la protéger.

- Ca va pas Bella ? Pourquoi tu es dans le couloir ?

- Tout va bien Cissy, mentit Bellatrix pour éviter d'expliquer des choses un peu complexes à sa jeune sœur qui aurait bien le temps de comprendre la cruauté des sang-purs en grandissant.

Elles pénétrèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine sous l'œil bienveillant de Druella qui donnait des ordres aux elfes de maison. Bellatrix s'attendait à ce qu'on son père lui annonce la nouvelle. Au lieu de ça, il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau comme à son habitude. Bellatrix regardait sa mère en guettant une réaction de sa part, mais rien ne vint.

Lors du repas du midi, Cygnus n'avait toujours pas réapparu et mangeait dans son bureau pour traiter des dossiers importants. Druella interrompit juste un court instant les babillages incessants d'Androméda au sujet d'un Serpentard qui aurait des vues sur elle pour annoncer qu'ils auraient de la visite dans l'après-midi.

- C'est qui qui vient ? demanda la curieuse Androméda.

- On dit : Qui est-ce qui vient Méda, la reprit sa mère.

- Alors qui vient ? reprend Narcissa.

- Des amis de votre père. Tenez-vous bien, je ne veux pas de soucis. Et apprêtez-vous un peu.

Bellatrix commençait à en avoir ras le bol qu'on ne lui dise rien, même pas un joyeux anniversaire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça en se réveillant ce matin-là. Après s'être changée, elle descendit au salon et observa silencieusement ses sœurs qui jouaient innocemment dans le salon. Certains jours, sa place d'ainé lui pesait plus que d'autre. Elle se leva et prit ses deux petites sœurs dans ses bras pour un câlin de réconfort. Elle se promit de ne pas faire d'éclat pour ne pas les choquer et pour les protéger. Peut-être arriverait-elle à éviter ce genre de choses à ses sœurs.

Elle monta ensuite s'isoler dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et observa la pièce impersonnelle dans laquelle elle passait toutes ses vacances. Ici rien ne la représentait, elle ne faisait qu'obéir à ses parents et à faire bonne figure quand il le fallait. Elle voulait retourner à Poudlard effrayer les plus jeunes et s'amuser sans contrainte et pas se retrouver enfermée dans un manoir avec un homme certainement vieux qu'elle n'aimerait pas, contrainte de lui faire des enfants et de les élever.

Quand on frappa à la porte, Bellatrix avait déjà pris sa décision. Peu importe l'homme qui se trouverait derrière la porte, il était hors de question pour elle d'en tomber amoureuse. Elle ne ferait que le tolérer dans sa vie sans plus. Grandie et rassurée par sa décision, elle rejoignit fièrement le salon où ses parents et leurs hôtes devaient les attendre. Elle se dirigea vers ses parents puis salua les hôtes comme on lui avait appris.

Elle prit ensuite un siège et détailla discrètement les nouveaux venus. Elle reconnut bien vite le plus jeune des trois sorciers présents : Rodolphus Lestrange, un serpentard de son année. A coté, il y avait un garçon un peu plus âgé qui lui ressemblait grandement. Elle supposa que c'était son futur mari. Entre les deux, on pouvait voir leur père, très digne mais aussi très froid. Elle croisa son regard et vit que lui aussi la détaillait.

Elle fit attention à sa posture et à bien se comporter, ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce que ses parents lui disaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard noir de son père.

- Bellatrix, j'espère que tu es consciente de l'honneur qui t'es fait. Tu devrais remercier Mr. Lestrange.

- Merci Mr. Lestrange, dit sagement Bellatrix en regardant le père des deux garçons.

- Bellatrix, fait donc visiter notre manoir à tes deux jeunes camarades, que nous réglions les détails de cette affaire, continua son père.

Bellatrix se leva, suivit des deux fils Lestrange et elle les mena au hall sans leur adresser la parole. Rodolphus fut le premier à briser la glace.

- J'ai l'impression que tout ça ne t'enchante pas plus que moi…

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Rodolphus.

- Si on doit vivre ensemble à notre sortie de Poudlard, il me semble que ça me concerne autant que toi.

Bellatrix se tourna vivement et dévisagea les deux frères se rendant compte de sa méprise.

- Tu le sais depuis quand Rodolphus ?

- Un an…

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Je savais que tu le prendrais mal…

- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant de me faire passer dans ton lit… Ca aurait peut-être été un peu plus correct non ?

- Bella, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Je t'ai pas forcée ce soir-là !

- Tu voulais conforter ton égo peut-être. Te prouver que tu pouvais me plaire sans que j'y sois forcée et bien… Je ne veux pas t'épouser Rodolphus ! Je le ferai parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais c'est tout !

Bellatrix se mura ensuite dans le silence guidant les garçons à travers les couloirs vides du manoir.

- Rod', tu as pas choisi la plus simple. Pourquoi tu as insisté pour l'avoir elle. Père voulait te donner Androméda.

- C'est elle que je veux.

- Bon courage alors petit frère.

Les adultes les appelèrent rapidement et tout le monde se sépara comme le protocole l'exigeait. A peine furent-ils partis que Bella alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Rodolphus Lestrange, je te hais et jamais je ne t'aimerai !


End file.
